1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video receiving and recording apparatus capable of promptly recording a specific part of a television broadcast in a short time range by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video receiver outputs a television broadcast on a specific channel to a television monitor according to an operation for selecting a television channel by a viewer who uses the receiver. The user can thereby view a specific television broadcast which the viewer desires to view.
The viewer often overlooks a broadcast content while viewing the television broadcast and wants to view the overlooked scene once again. Conventionally, there is proposed a video display apparatus which enables the viewer to view the scene thus momentarily overlooked (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-176230).
The apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 5-176230, however, only enables the viewer to view the overlooked scene again and cannot record the scene. Further, a conventional video recording apparatus, which can record a momentarily overlooked scene of a television broadcast, stores a video and the like received by a tuner in an external memory. The apparatus then outputs the video and the like from the external memory to a television monitor or records the video and the like in a recording medium.
As can be seen, the conventional video recording apparatus, which can record the momentarily overlooked scene of the television broadcast, uses the external memory beyond necessity. This results in an increase in consumption power and a restriction to a life of the apparatus. Besides, the conventional video recording apparatus is slow in response to a viewer's operation, thereby disadvantageously making the viewer feel cumbersome.